The Art of Being Yourself
by RavenclawAmber
Summary: Rose Weasely is grouped with Scorpius Malfoy. She is fully prepared to do the project alone when her once-friend surprises her with his willingness to help. Rose thinks there is more to him than meets the eye, and she is determined to figure him out.
1. Part I: The Project

**Foreword:**

This is my first full-length "song-fic". No, I will not be interspersing lyrics between paragraphs, nor will I be quoting songs, however I did use the lyrics from these two songs to inspire my direction with this particular work. You don't need to read the lyrics to read the fic, but if you do, you might see where this is going.

Originally, this fic was supposed to be a one-shot, but it grew and grew until it was over 14,000 words, so I decided to split it into several parts. It is rated PG-13/Teen because of some harsh language both in the lyrics of one of the songs and two instances of the "F" word throughout the fiction.

I appreciate all your wonderful reviews and words of encouragement. I hope you enjoy.

**Note: **I took down the song lyrics… if you are curious, they are Fake It by, Seether and Chick Magnet by, MxPx

Disclaimer: This work belongs to me; however, the characters and settings belong to Ms. Rowling and I am very grateful for her allowing us to play with them. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The A****rt of Being Yourself **

The sun was shining above and Rose was feeling very ill tempered toward the potions book she held in her lap. This was supposed to be a_ group_ project, not a Rose-does-everything project. Stupidly, she'd thought that because she hadn't been paired with her cousin Albus, who was abysmal at potions, that some of the work might not fall on her shoulders this time.

She absently brushed a lock of brown hair out of her eyes and glared across the lawn at her so-called _partner_, Scorpius Malfoy. He was sitting cross-legged in the grass with several Slytherin girls fawning and swooning as he played his guitar. His white-blond hair was slicked back off his forehead with god only knew how much hair potion. He glanced up toward Rose and grinned in what she assumed was a mocking way.

"Bloody wanker!" she yelled, startling a passing second year. Rose gritted her teeth and tried to ignore the music. She stared at the pages in front of her not comprehending any of the words on them. She knew how to brew the damn potion, why in Merlin's name should she have to know why the magical reactions that made the ingredients work? Why had she listened to her mum when she insisted Rose take N.E.W.T. level potions?

_Only two more months_, she comforted herself. She was so busy not reading the book that she failed to notice when the music and giggling stopped. Rose was startled when a shadow fell across the pages and glanced up.

"Hey there," Scorpius said grinning that infuriating grin.

"Hey yourself," Rose snapped at him.

"Whoa," he said, holding his hands up in defense. "What's got your knickers twisted?"

"I'm sure you've got plenty of knickers to concern yourself without adding mind to the list, Malfoy."

"Ouch!" He rubbed his hand over his heart. "You injure me, Rose."

"_But her end is bitter as wormwood, sharp as a two edged sword_," Rose said under her breath.

Scorpius slid down the tree next to her and gently laid his shiny guitar on the grass next to him. "I hope you aren't slaving away on this fine Sunday afternoon."

"Oh no, I'm just having a bit of fun," she replied acidly as she slammed the tome shut.

"I told you I'd help," he snapped back.

Rose gripped the hem of her blouse tightly and counted backward from ten. She was about to lose her temper, and it wouldn't do to make her partner angry with her this close to the end of the year. He hadn't always been like this, she recalled. She used to actually be akin to a friend. "_When_?" Rose wanted to know, "Today or tomorrow? We've had the assignment for a week and it is due on Tuesday. You know full well that Monday night is Quidditch practice for Ravenclaw."

"And you knew that last night was my Quidditch practice and that I couldn't meet you in the library," he huffed. "Like I knew that you and bloody _Brookwood," _he said the name with a perfect sneer,"Had Prefect duty on Wednesday and Thursday and a Heads meeting on Friday."

Rose deflated with a sigh, "What's wrong with Roger?" she asked trying to change the subject even though she knew that the Slytherin two boys didn't get along and she was pretty sure she knew the reason.

"He's a ponce."

"And I'm a swot," Rose said rolling her eyes skyward. "My cousin tells me all the time."

"He stole my girlfriend," Scorpius said quietly, "And then he used her and left her."

Rose glanced at Scorpius and then across the yard at Matilda Blake, the sixth year Ravenclaw girl who was currently snuggled under a sixth year boy's arm. "There are plenty other fish in the sea," Rose said with a slight sarcastic ring to her voice. And Rose was quite certain that Matilda wasn't the reason for Scorpius' distaste. While Rose didn't have anything personal against Brookwood, she knew several who did.

"I don't date just anyone who comes my way," Scorpius replied haughtily.

Rose made a derisive sound in the back of her throat, but chose not to comment.

"I don't!" Scorpius said defensively. "Besides, it was the principle of the thing."

"Enough of this, Malfoy," Rose sighed waving her hand for emphasis. "We aren't getting anywhere. I've already done a load of research and it shouldn't take me more than an a couple hours to do the paper…"

Scorpius frowned at her, "You plan on doing the whole project by yourself?"

"As you pointed out, it's mostly my fault that we haven't had a chance to get together. What with Head Girl duties, Quidditch and our free periods being opposite and…"

"Look Rose," he said softly. "I never expected you to do all the work. I've already written the paper."

Rose's head snapped up and she glared at him indignantly, "You did what!?"

"I wrote the paper. On Friday before dinner," Scorpius replied slowly as if talking to a simpleton.

"I bloody-well heard that, but you wrote it without consulting me? What about my hours of research?" she demanded.

"We'll work it in. We still have two hours before dinner, and my paper is only at the minimum two feet. We still have another foot and a half to play with," he suggested sending Rose one of his most charming smiles.

Rose felt her face heat so she looked down and busied herself with stuffing her book into her rucksack. When she was sure her blush had subsided she turned to him and nodded her assent, "We can go get our notes and meet back here?"

"Let's just stick together," he suggested. "It'll be quicker since we can catch one another up on what we've been doing."

"Okay," Rose agreed as he stood and shouldered his guitar and headed toward the waited outside the Slytherin common Room while he ran in and grabbed his paper and potions book.

They discussed the magical properties of Dragon's Blood and the reaction it had when mixed with simple table salt. Rose was surprised at how thoroughly Scorpius had researched. She knew he was smart, as he had been her only real academic competition in her seven years at Hogwarts. Yet, this intellectual side of him was somewhat at odds with the Scorpius Malfoy walking toward Ravenclaw tower with her. He used to flaunt it in class, and now, well, he didn't do much of _anything_ in class. Unless, of course, one were to count sitting in the back row looking bored and making snide remarks.

He was wearing tight trousers and had dragon hide boots laced up over them. Rose noticed the way that his dragon fang earring swung as he nodded at one of his housemates. She shook her head, it all seemed like such a waste to her.

During fifth year when she had been made a prefect, Scorpius had also been made one for Slytherin house. They used to have great fun doing rounds together. For a time, Rose had even fancied him. Everyone, including Scorpius himself, had thought he was a shoe-in for the Head Boy spot. But sometime during sixth year, he'd started to change. Scorpius had always been very respectful. A little bit of a smart-arse, but never to an authority figure. Rose had noticed it, though subtle, it had started with a simple back-talk remark to the History of Magic professor. She had also overheard one of the Professors discussing him outside the corridors. The older woman had chalked it up to hormones, but Rose wasn't so sure.

Suddenly, the boy was spending every weekend in detention, dressing differently, and had girls buzzing around him like flies on rotten meat. Yet, Headmistress McGonagall had not seen it fit to dismiss him from his prefect duties. The thing that ended it however, had not even truly been Scorpius fault. Sure, he had risen to the bait provided, but then Rose probably would have too knowing the kind of bait her cousin usually provided.

Her cousin Albus had somehow goaded Scorpius into sneaking out of the castle to Hogsmeade for a midnight visit to the Shrieking Shack, the most haunted house in Britain. Rose was still fuzzy on the details, but somehow Scorpius was tricked into going and his head of house was notified of his trespassing. That had been the end of his chance at becoming Head Boy. Rose was nearly certain that Brookwood had a hand in Albus' scheme, as she had seen them being chummy in the library the week before. And she was fairly certain that this was the reason for Scorpius' distaste for the Slytherin boy.

Rose muttered the answer to the riddle to be allowed into her common room and looked over her shoulder, "Are you coming?" Scorpius bit his lip uncertainly. Rose fought back a giggle and nodded. He still looked uncertain, and Rose found it oddly endearing. "We don't bite," she urged. "Well, maybe just a little nibble… but no mastication."

He raised his eyebrow at her and followed her into the common room looking around. Rose knew that most students did not visit common rooms other than their own, but she was familiar with all of them, being Head Girl as well as family to a large number of Gryffindor students and a small number of Hufflepuffs. She led him to a bookcase, tapped it three times with her wand and it slid back revealing a door.

"Head's dorm," she explained needlessly as she crossed the threshold. He stood wordlessly outside taking stock of the inner sanctum of her room. "You can come in. There's no alarm."

Hesitantly, Scorpius took a step into the room. When no siren sounded, he relaxed visibly and let out a nervous laugh. Rose eyed him as she kicked her dirty knickers under the corner of her bed. The room was painted a pale blue, and the hangings were done in a navy with bronze trim. There was a fireplace against one wall and a small sitting arrangement around it. The wall above her writing desk was plastered in Quidditch posters and news articles about the British national team, who her oldest cousin Victiore was playing for, and the Holy Head Harpies, her favorite league team.

"I follow the Canons," Scorpius said nodding toward her posters.

Rose laughed out loud as she picked up a pile of dirty clothes and moved them to the hamper. "Pity for you."

"It's their year, this year," he said with a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Rose smiled back. She'd been hearing the same sentiment for nearly all her life.

She rifled through a few stacks of loose papers on the floor next to her desk and came up with three long pieces of parchment and rolled them into tube then she found a second moldy old tome. "That is all I need since you have your Potions book." Her earlier frustration with him seemed to have dissipated completely.

He rubbed his palms on his trousers and motioned for Rose to go ahead of him in a very gentlemanly fashion. She smiled brightly at him.

On their way out of the common room, Rose's ire flared again as two of her fellow seventh year Ravenclaw's passed by. The girls pointed and giggled at Scorpius and the git had the nerve to smirk coolly at them. Rose was certain the brunet even winked at him. _Winked_ at him, for Merlin's sake.

"What's he doing with _Weasley_?" she heard one of the girls whisper before the door swung shut behind them.

She glanced over at Scorpius and sighed to herself. _It doesn't matter_, she told herself. But still the girl's remark stung deep in a never-closing wound. She had always been somewhat of a loner, never getting too close to people outside of her family. To his credit however, he took her books from her and ignored her awkwardness choosing instead to comment about their next assignment together in potions class. Rose squinted her eyes at the sunlight as they emerged back onto the grounds. Wordlessly, they returned to the tree where she had been trying to study before.

He conjured a large floral quilt and piled their belongings onto it. "Where should we start?"

"Let me read what you have so far and then we can go from there," Rose suggested. Scorpius dug through his bag and produced a roll of parchment. He passed it over to her without fanfare and settled back against the trunk of the tree.

She read in silence, pausing to dot one of his 'i's. She could feel his gaze burning her.

Regrettably, there was not much to be changed. His essay was perfect. Rose however rearranged some sentence structure and found places to insert dates and random facts that pertained to the subject matter. On one hand, it felt good that she finally had a competent partner, but on the other… she felt disappointed that she was unable to help and felt unneeded.

They were just finishing the last paragraph of the final draft when she heard her cousin Albus yell her name, "Rosie and Malfoy sitting in a tree, S-W-O-T-T-I-N-G…" The entire Gryffindor Quidditch team was a short distance behind him laughing at her.

Rose felt her face go scarlet and her heart sped up and she closed her eyes. She hated her cousin sometimes. He was such an insensitive bastard. Rose wished the earth would open up and swallow her. It was one thing to spar one-on-one with someone; she was quite witty and quick tongued, but to be publicly ridiculed… She groaned aloud and started to sink down.

A delicious shock ran through Rose as felt Scorpius curl his fingers around hers behind the book, "Ignore him," he said lightly. "He'll stop if you don't let him get to you."

_Deep breath._ "How do you know?" She could hardly hear Albus over the roaring of blood in her ears.

"I've watched it happen almost seven years, Rose. He always baits you and you almost always rise to it. You two are worse than siblings." Smirking, he added, "You do the same thing to him, though _you_ keep it between the two of you instead of the entire school."

Rose blushed at the unintended implications of his words. He'd been watching her. Another thrill coursed through her. She drew strength from him and laced her fingers with his. She was actually trembling but whether from humiliation, or the lightning rush of adrenalin she received from Scorpius' touch, she was uncertain.

She heard Albus grumble something and chanced a glance at him to find he and his teammates headed toward the Quidditch Pitch for drills.

"We've missed dinner," she said in surprise.

Scorpius blinked and looked around at the grounds. The lawn was empty save for the Quidditch team. Only then did Rose notice how cold the air was growing. It may have been a perfect spring day, but it was going to be a cold, clear evening. She shivered despite herself and reluctantly let go of Scorpius' hand.

"Let's go to the kitchens," Rose said as she rolled up the parchment. She felt suddenly famished.

He chuckled, "Isn't that against the rules?"

"Stuff it," she grumbled and pulled herself to her feet. Scorpius vanished the conjured blanket and took her things from her again. It was really kind of odd, Rose thought, that when his fan club wasn't around, Scorpius was quite tolerable. He wasn't rude, difficult or overly arrogant.

They made their way silently to the corridor that housed the kitchens. When Rose's arm brushed against his on the stairs, she felt her face heat up. At the still-life of a bowl of fruit, they both reached up to tickle the pear at the same time and brushed hands instead. "Sorry," they both muttered embarrassedly.

Rose laughed uncertainly as Scorpius opened the portal for her and climbed through. They were greeted by a couple very happy house elves and were soon seated on top of two wine barrels next to the fire eating plates of leftover steak and kidney pie off their laps.

She learned that his best friend growing up, Paul Bole, had been sent off to Durmstang for his schooling. Apparently, despite his grandfather's insistence that Scorpius go there as well, his father and mother had sent him to Hogwarts. Apparently, most of the ex-Death Eater's grandchildren had been sent overseas for their education. Before now, Rose hadn't thought much of it, but suddenly, things started to fit together in Rose's mind. It was like a puzzle that she'd nearly finished, but filed away because of a missing piece. "So that's what happened…" she muttered out loud.

"Pardon?" Scorpius said looking up from his pudding.

Rose blushed and looked away from his face. "I was just putting something together in my head," she said embarrassed that she'd spoken aloud. "It isn't very important." She set her bowl down on a nearby barrel and looked down at her hands.

"No, really," Scorpius said looking at her curiously. "What are you thinking? I want to know."

Rose blushed again and met his penetrating gaze. "I was just putting everything about you together. I remember how polite you were during our first years at school and how you worked so hard to land the Prefect spot. And then you changed," Rose said fighting the urge to look away from him. "But I just figured out why."

His eyes turned hard and cold. He set his desert down and crossed his arms over his chest. "What happened then, Weasley, if you know so much about it?"

"We studied in depth about the Second Wizarding War during sixth year. I saw your family's name in the textbook listed under convicted Death Eaters," she said daring him to contradict her. Scorpius glared at her and stood. Rose stood too, moving to stand directly in front of him. "That must have been hard," she said compassionately.

"Of course it was hard," he sniped. "Even in Slytherin, there are only two other children or grandchildren of Death Eaters, but their mothers married out of it, so their last names aren't in the book. I was the _only fucking one_. It wasn't so bad when I was younger, because no one really gave a shit about the little Malfoy kid. But then when our class learned about it, I was constantly surrounded by people who hated me on principle."

"I'm sorry," Rose said taking his hand. "I'm not bringing this up to hurt you. I had just always wondered what changed. _Why_ you changed. You were always my favorite person to be partnered with on rounds, but then you were so different and I couldn't help but wonder."

Scorpius seemed to deflate in front of her. "I'm sorry, too. I've just gotten so used to the threats and the way people treat me that my hackles rise whenever I'm confronted with something about my father's past." Scorpius sighed. "My father isn't proud of what he did, and neither am I. I was just so sick of everyone thinking I was evil and bad, that I decided to give it a shot."

Rose snorted.

"Witches love a bad boy," Scorpius said defensively.

"Not the good ones," Rose said with a smirk. She looked down at their intertwined hands and felt her pulse speed again. _Merlin_, she thought.

Scorpius looked into her eyes and kissed the back of her hand lightly. "_And on that cheek, and o'er that brow, So soft, so calm, yet eloquent, The smiles that win, the tints that glow, But tell of days in goodness spent…_"

"Are you really quoting Lord Byron?" Rose said arching her eyebrow at him.

"You aren't supposed to recognize it," Scorpius replied with a grin. "It works better that way."

Rose grinned back and sat on the barrel closest to him. Her heart was still thudding erratically in her chest. "You know, you can lose the act around me, Scorpius. I liked you a lot better before."

He frowned at her. "Really?"

"Absolutely," Rose answered without hesitation. "I think the first thing that needs to go is the hair potion."

"It's pomade," he said lightly. "I saw some guy in London with this style and thought it looked cool."

Rose grimaced, "As long as _you_ like it."

"You don't like it?" he said uncertainly.

Rose had to fight back a laugh before she could answer properly. "I never said that. I just want you to be you because it is who _you_ want to be, not what you think others want you to be. I really mean it, Malfoy. I liked you better before you were trying to be someone else."

Taking his hand back from hers, Scorpius reached up and pulled the dragon fang earring from his lobe and placed it in her palm. "Take this," he said, "and chuck it in the bin."

Her eyebrows shot into her fringe. Dragon fangs were quite expensive. "Really?"

Scorpius grimaced. "The sales witch at Merlin's Beard talked me into it. She was cute and she insisted it would look cool."

Rose made a derisive sound in her throat and tucked the fang in her pocket. She thought she might just hang onto it… in case he changed his mind. She was looking at Scorpius critically. His cheeks were flushed pink and he looked a little more approachable without the wicked fang dangling next to his face. "What will your fan club think?" He shrugged his shoulders and looked away. She glanced down at her hands and noticing her watch suddenly jumped up, "Oh Bugger! I have a meeting right now!"

"I'll walk you back up to your common room," Scorpius offered automatically.

Rose checked the time again as they left the kitchens. "It is past curfew," she said as they hurried down the hallway side-by-side. "Maybe I had better walk you back to _your _common room."


	2. Part II: Something's Brewing

The next day dawned bright and early. Rose was starting to get used to the longer days and enjoyed the morning sun shining in through her tower window immensely. She'd been thirty minutes late meeting with one of the girls in her House about a small Charms project last night. The girl was put out, but agreed to reschedule for their shared free period the next day.

Sitting in her window seat, Rose watched the owls returning from their nighttime hunt. Some had post attached to their legs, while others didn't. On days like today, Rose was glad to be an early riser. The dawn sky was throwing a pink light into her room and it made things feel different somehow. Or maybe it was she that felt different? Something warm was building in her chest, and she had an inkling that it had to do with the way her stomach fluttered when Scorpius had held her hand yesterday.

Rose showered and dressed for the day in her favorite corduroy trousers and a lightweight cardigan set under her black school robes. She haphazardly plaited her hair as she walked down the corridors toward the Great Hall for breakfast. She and Scorpius had potions first, and since they were partnered, she would undoubtedly speak with him then. Nonetheless when she made her way into the Great Hall for breakfast she was disappointed to see that he was not there. _Get yourself together, _she chided herself.

Her second piece of toast was buttered and she was loading jam onto it before the students started filing in to the hall. Her cousin Albus caught her eye and waved at her as he made her way to the Gryffindor table. Rose waved back while simultaneously rolling her eyes. He stuck his tongue out and went about his business. Rose was just finishing the last bite when she heard a girl not far down the table whisper, "_My God_, what happened to him?"

Rose's eyes snapped up to the girl and followed her gaze to the entrance. Scorpius was headed toward the Slytherin table, his head held high in dignity. _Just like a Malfoy_, Rose thought with a snort to mask her first instinct to giggle girlishly. He looked devilishly handsome.

Scorpius walked with an air of haughty indifference at the whispers rippling through the Great Hall. Rose noticed first, that his platinum blond hair was free of any goo and fell across his forehead like it hadn't been greased back for the better part of two years. His school robes were fresh pressed and hung smartly on his frame. Rose bit her lip when he looked over and caught her eye. His pink lips curled into a slow smile as he made a line directly for her.

_Merlin save me_, she thought and resisted the urge to blush.

He flopped gracefully on the bench at the Slytherin table behind her. "Morning, Rosie," he said with a casual grin.

"Good morning," she said cordially, turning so that she was facing him. "You look… different."

"I took some good advice," he said with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. "Do you like it?"

Despite his bravado, she could hear the uncharacteristic worry in his voice. She liked him when he wasn't being _cool_. "Is it really you?" she countered. "Do _you_ like it?"

He thought about it for a minute as he buttered a slice of toast. "Yeah, I think I do. The hair on my forehead is bloody well annoying me though," he confided quietly.

Rose laughed softly. She noticed the small silver hoop in his ear just before the Owl Post swooped in. She was surprised to see her Uncle's owl land in front of her and hold its talon out to her. "It's from my Uncle Harry," she said with a frown before she tore into the letter. Immediately, she noticed that the letter was not from Harry, but her Aunt Ginny.

_Rosie, _

_I just want to let you know that my son has informed your father that you are getting cozy with Scorpius Malfoy. I'd give him a sound thrashing, but since I'm not there, I give you the full authority to do so in my absence. _

_My brother was raving like a lunatic at the family dinner last night. He remembered all the things that Lily said about Scorpius being a 'bad boy', a heartbreaker, and I quote, ' downright dreamy'. I don't know what to believe exactly, so if you'd write back and clear things up for me, I'd love to hear from you (and intercede if needed). My brother is a prat. _

_Sincerely,_

_Aunt Ginny _

"Bloody Hell," Rose muttered and put a hand to her cheek. She turned around to glare fiercely at her cousin Albus, only to notice that he'd already gone.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asked, a worried look etching his brow. "You look like someone died."

Rose wordlessly handed him the letter. His eyes scanned it quickly and he looked up. "Is that what we're doing then, _getting cozy_? I wish someone would have mentioned it to me." She kicked his foot and he laughed. "I'm sorry, I find it funny."

She glared and moved over to sit next to him at the Slytherin table. "Let's say that theoretically, if were 'getting cozy,'" Rose emphasized making quotations with her index fingers, "and your father got word of it, what would he say?"

Shrugging his shoulders Scorpius said, "He might be angry, but I'm not sure. I'd tell him that I am old enough to make my own choices and that as my father he should support me. Though, I think that once he noticed that the dragon fang was missing, he'd be thrilled even if I were dating a Hippogryff."

Rose chuckled lightly and tried not to be thrilled at the implication that he was doing this for her or that he might want to date her. After all, she'd just told him that she only wanted him to do what he wanted for himself. He popped the last bit of a pastry into his mouth. Rose asked, "Do you want to head down to the dungeons yet?"

"The bell hasn't rung…?"

"I always go early," Rose said blushing. "It gives me time to read over the lesson and set up my cauldron without rushing. Besides, I was thinking that if we turned in our project before class today, we could still get the extra credit for turning it in ahead, and if Professor Spigots gives us a free period to work on it, we could get started on the next one."

Scorpius looked at her like she was crazy, but nodded and stood up. "We'll have to drop by my dorm though. I didn't bring the project with."

Agreeing, Rose stood and followed him out of the Great Hall. She noticed that her younger brother, Hugo, was giving her a very questioning look from Gryffindor table. She ignored it.

They arrived in the Potions classroom with ten minutes to spare before the first bell rang. Professor Spigots greeted Rose as usual and turned a shocked eye on Scorpius before she greeted him too. Scorpius put their roll of parchment down on the desk and smiled tentatively at the Professor. The pair made their way to the seats at the back of the classroom and set up in silence except for when Rose asked Scorpius to go get the ingredients for Amortentia out of the supply cabinet.

This was going to be a piece of cake. Most of the potions that they had brewed over the last month had been things they learned in the past in preparation for their upcoming N.E.W.T.'s. When Rose had been paired with her cousin Albus things were often slow, as she often had to re-chop up ingredients after he'd decimated them.

She had been so thankful when Professor Spigots had paired them up differently this term for N.E.W.T. preparation. At first, well until yesterday evening, Rose had been wary at being partnered with Scorpius Malfoy, but now she was finding it pleasant. Her face flushed at the thought as she opened her text book to read over the potion again. About the time Scorpius sat down next to her, students started to file in to the classroom and then the bell rang to signal the start of class.

Professor Spigots was a short woman with graying hair who had once been a potion maker for St. Mungo's. She was the head of Hufflepuff House and a very sweet woman. She'd retired from the hospital to have children and then once her children had grown and graduated from Hogwarts, she'd come to work as the Potions Master.

She lectured for five minutes and then asked, "Since this is review from earlier this year, can anyone tell me what the Amortentia should look like when it is mature?" Rose was about to raise her hand when she noticed that Scorpius had already done so. "Mr. Malfoy?" Everyone in the class turned curious eyes in his direction.

"Amortentia should be pearlescent and nearly colorless," he said ignoring his peers gaping at him. "But sometimes it can have a slight green tinge depending on the time of year that the nettles are harvested."

"Ten points to Slytherin," the professor said brightly. She smiled in Rose's direction and Rose hid a blush behind her hand while she copied notes off the board. Rose could see her cousin Albus in the corner of her vision. He was turned around in his seat trying to catch Rose's eye, but she refused to look at him.

Scorpius nudged her leg with his and whispered, "Potter looks like he's sitting on a nettle." Rose laughed and shushed him while Professor Spigots was finishing her lecture. When the class was released to gather their ingredients, Rose and Scorpius started cutting and crushing their own. Albus walked by and glared at them.

"I don't know what his problem is," Rose said seriously. "I don't know what anyone's problem is, really. It's like they can't look past who your parents are."

"Sometimes it is hard. And I honestly haven't done anything to make anyone think any more of me," Scorpius said sounding more reasonable and mature than she'd ever heard him sound before. She grunted as she crushed cloves with the side of her knife. "I know that during my first years at Hogwarts, I was really afraid of you. Everyone knew who you were. My mum and dad told me to watch out for the Potter's and Weasley's. You _were_ quite intimidating."

"I was not," Rose admonished.

"You were. You always had the right answers, top marks and got everything right on the first try."

Her cheeks went rosy as she cut the jasmine blossoms into strips. "I didn't mean to be," she said between slices. "I just wanted to make my mum and dad proud."

"I realized in fifth year that I didn't have to be afraid of you. You have some really obnoxious cousins, but you were just looking to have fun and learn," he looked off to the blank wall next to them, as he stirred the beginning of their potion. "Sixth year was rough. I always felt like people were looking at me and sneering at me."

"All of us weren't," Rose reminded him. "I was so devastated when your badge got taken away. Probably just as much as you," she said chuckling.

"I was grounded for most of the summer hols for that," Scorpius said with a smirk. "It was just the time I needed to perfect my image."

Rose rolled her eyes at him and tossed 3 grams of raw nettles into the potion. It bubbled and then fizzed for a moment. "Well, I for one am happy to have my friend Scorpius back from the Twilight Zone."

"Where?"

"It's Muggle television. Never mind," Rose said grinning at him. "I spent the summer with my Grandma Granger and made it through most of their library and film collection." Scorpius laughed and then lapsed into silence as he counted the clockwise, then counterclockwise strokes with his stirring rod. Rose waited patiently and then added the next ingredient to the cauldron. As the potion bubbled, Rose lowered the flame so that it barely simmered as per the instructions in _Advanced Potion Making: N.E.W.T. Edition._

When the surface of the potion turned a pearly white, Rose grinned toothily at Scorpius. "It is nice to have a competent partner," she whispered quietly, as to not let Albus, who was currently cursing his potion, hear.

"Same here," Scorpius confided quietly. "Portia Pacelli isn't exactly an ideal potion making partner."

"But she's sooooo dreamy," Rose said pretending to swoon with her hand to her forehead.

Scorpius let out a loud bark of laughter and earned a glare from the Potions Master. "Is something funny," the older woman said as she stood and came toward them. "I suppose that if you have time to joke around, that you won't mind if I bottle your potion now?"

"Not at all, Professor," Scorpius said smoothly. The timer had just run out, indicating that the potion was finished.

"Indeed," Professor Spigots said as she peered into the cauldron. She winked at Rose as she bottled the potion and took it to the front of the classroom. "Let this be an example to those who feel the need to goof off in my classroom."

Everyone was looking at Rose like she'd just grown a second head. She was Head Girl for Merlin's sake, not a Saint. It had been a close call, though.

"That was close," Scorpius said as though reading her mind. "I'm sorry. I won't laugh so loud next time you are telling me how dreamy the female Slytherin Prefect is. I swear."

"Oh stuff it," she said with a grin.

"So," Scorpius said casually, "What do you smell?"

Her brown eyes snapped to his gray ones trying to decide how interested he was in the answer. His face didn't give much away, but his eyes were intent. "You first," she said shyly.

"I smell a flower, I think it is Honeysuckle," he said not taking his eyes off hers. "It reminds me of my mother's garden in the summer. And I smell the smell of fresh rain, and chocolate."

Rose looked away and forced down another blush. She'd started using a honeysuckle shampoo and lotion that her Aunt Fleur had sent from Paris for her birthday last month, but she'd never mention that.

"Your turn, Weasley," he said nudging her leg with his knee again.

She felt the butterflies start to dance in her stomach and swallowed hard. "To me, the potion smells like rain, spices and Christmas at my Nana Weasley's house."

"You smell the rain too?" Scorpius asked.

"Autumn and spring are my favorite seasons, so it makes sense," Rose replied with a shrug as she vanished their potion from the cauldron and set a scrubbing charm on it. Scorpius was packing the knives and spare ingredients.

"I've always loved flying in the rain. Mother used to tell me I was going to catch my death," he said fondly. Then added more to himself than Rose, "I need to write her a letter."

"Would you two kindly take this conversation elsewhere?" the professor said sternly coming to stand in front of them. Her eyes were sparkling as she handed them a slip of parchment and Rose felt her stomach sink until she read the parchment. It was a free pass from the last half of class. In a lower voice, the woman said, "It is a reward for being the only pair to turn in your essay early, as well as finish the Amortentia potion with over half an hour left. I might suggest that you get an early start on the next Potions project." With a wink, she turned to back to address the question of a student sitting in the first row.

"Brilliant," Scorpius said as he trailed down the hallway behind Rose. "But I can still smell the potion." He rubbed his nose as he fell into step next to her.

Rose laughed lightly and made no comment about the scent. "What should we do? We've got an hour. We could go to the library and start research…"

"Or we could find an abandoned classroom and snog?" He suggested hopefully.

She elbowed him in the ribs and laughed. "I don't think so, Malfoy. Not my style to snog on the first date."

Scorpius grinned at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Speaking of dates," he said looking down at her. "What do you say to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"With you?"

"Of course," he said looking offended that she had asked.

"Well, I would like to…"

"But?"

"But there's the whole issue of my parents and your parents. Not to mention my cousins and brother."

"How about as friends?" he asked as he gently steered her toward the front door of the castle and away from the stairs leading to the library. "I don't know if you noticed, but I don't have too many guy friends and I don't want to go with another girl."

Rose thought about it for a minute as they walked into the bright sun. "I suppose it won't hurt anything."

For the next hour, they walked around the lake chatting and skipping flat rocks across its black surface.


	3. Part III: Let's Get Together

Rose ungracefully flopped down on the bench next to Scorpius at the Slytherin table. Her Ancient Runes teacher had held the class over by fifteen minutes because several people hadn't turned in their homework at the beginning of the period. It was an entirely unfair practice but used nonetheless.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" he asked.

"I thought I told you that you shouldn't be concerned with my knickers," Rose said raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm becoming more concerned every day."

Rose laughed loudly and poked him in the ribs. "Bloody Don Juan," Rose said as she buttered a steaming croissant and piled cold cuts onto it. "I think you are just being obnoxious because I've been resisting your advances all week."

"My _advances_?" he scoffed. "Have I told you that I fancied you like mad when we were in fifth year?" Rose shook her head causing her brown curls to swish around her face. Scorpius stilled. "_It was you_."

"What?"

"My Amortentia. It smelled like your hair…" He looked at her with wide eyes. Rose looked away and muttered something to her shoulder. "Pardon?"

"I said," she met his gaze with difficulty, "that mine smelled like you—like the cloves and cinnamon in your aftershave."

"Bloody hell," he said.

"Yeah."

"Don't you think that means something?"

"Of course it does, Scorpius," she said feeling her confidence swell in her chest. "I'm just not quite ready to explore what it is yet. I don't date boys who aren't my friends first. Besides, my family is important to me, and I need them to accept you for who you are."

"I know it sounds like some line, but I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. You calm me and make me believe that there's hope for me," he said quietly.

Rose laced her fingers with his. The rest of the people in the Great Hall faded away from her mind. "Of course there is," she replied steadily. "All you have to do is believe it."

"I talked to the Charms Professor yesterday about making up some work I skived off. She agreed with the condition that I also write a research paper for her to make up class participation portion of my grade, and I am going to speak with Professor Vector today after lunch."

"If I can help in any way, I will. I'm so proud of you for getting back on top of things," she said with a grin. "What career path are you trying for?"

"I want to be a Healer like my mum. I wrote to her earlier in the week about helping me find an internship and I received her reply last night. She said I'd have to drastically pull my grades up and achieve near perfect N.E.W.T.s to negate some awful marks from last term. She also said she wants to meet you when we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

Rose's smile brightened her whole face. "I am on the Healer path too, but I took Ancient Runes for my spare elective instead of Arithmancy. I would love to meet your mum. Maybe she could give me a few tips on applying for internships too?" Rose rambled excitedly. "Will your father be there?"

"He's working this weekend," Scorpius said with a shrug. "Mother usually works weekends as well, but she's got this one on-call. She suggested we meet her at Madam Puddinfoot's tea shop and I wrote back telling her that you wouldn't be caught dead in there and to meet us at The Three Broomsticks instead."

Rose rolled her eyes skyward. "I would have met her in that God-awful place. You didn't have to change plans for me."

Scorpius chuckled and released her hand from his. "Maybe your mum and dad could meet us tomorrow as well?" Scorpius said uncertainly. "I'd like to meet them… I think. "

"I'll write them during my free period after lunch," she said. They ate the rest of their meal in comfortable silence. Neither of them noticing the collective glare sent in their direction by a large portion of the older girls in Hogwarts.

Rose spent her free period researching for their potions project about Draught of the Living Death. They were to write specifically about the ingredient Aconite, and its origination as well as variations and the effects they had on the potion. It would not be a difficult project, but there was a wealth of information to sift through. She set aside four texts, two for herself and two for Scorpius to work through over the next couple days. They'd outlined the project during a free potions period on Wednesday and each were taking half the paper to write.

When she'd checked the books out, she returned to her desk near the window and got her parchment out to write to her mother. She hadn't heard from either of her parents since Albus had written to her father, and she hoped that it was a good sign that Aunt Ginny had stepped in upon receiving Rose's post.

_Dear Mum,_

_I know dad received a letter from Albus. I don't know precisely what was in that letter, but I know that he alluded to me dating Scorpius Malfoy. The truth is that we are potions partners and we get along great outside of class. We have a lot in common and are growing into great friends. We aren't dating, but he and I have had a few discussions about the subject. We are meeting with his mum for lunch tomorrow at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade around noon. If you and dad are free, we would like for you to join us as well. Write back with your reply when you get this._

_Love Always,_

_Rosie_

She rolled the parchment up and sealed it with a spell before taking it straight to the Owlry.

Saturday morning was overcast and a little chilly, so Rose wore a thick jumper and brought her mittens and Ravenclaw scarf down to the Great Hall. She and Scorpius were planning on leaving just after breakfast so that they could scan the bookshop for a N.E.W.T. study guide and then work a little bit before lunch time.

She was early as usual to breakfast, so she plaited her hair while waiting for the meal to be served. It wasn't long before warm cinnamon buns and large bowls of hot cereal appeared on the table in front of her. Rose was surprised when Scorpius slid into the seat next to her only a moment later.

"You're early," she teased good-naturedly. It had been a while since she'd seen him early for anything without being coaxed.

"I'm a little nervous," he confessed. "Did you receive a reply from your mum and dad last night?"

"No, I haven't yet, but I am expecting one this morning," Rose said between bites. "I'm a little nervous too."

"My mum will like you just fine," he said reassuringly.

"It's my dad I'm worried about," Rose said. "He's normally very friendly and warm, but whenever someone mentions you or your dad, well…"

"Old grudges live long," Scorpius said. "My father isn't overly pleased either, but mum said he wasn't against my being friends with you."

Rose flushed deeply. Trying to keep her voice light, she asked, "And what about more?"

"I didn't bring it up. I wasn't sure exactly how you felt," Scorpius said as he poured milk into two glasses. "I don't think he'll have a problem, but if he does… We'll cross that bridge when it comes, okay? And first we've got to get past _your_ father."

Rose groaned. Every time an owl swooped into Great Hall, Rose's heart leapt into her throat, but none of the owls had been her Great Horned Owl, Devony. "Calm down," Scorpius said lightly. "There is no sense in getting worked up over this."

"Easy for you to say," she muttered darkly. "Your parents seem to be behaving like rational adults."

Scorpius laughed and handed her a second roll off his plate. "Let's talk about something else."

"It looks like it's going to rain," Rose replied.

"I noticed that. We'll have to get to the Broomsticks early to get a seat big enough for five."

"I thought we were going to talk about something else?" Rose said and they both laughed anxiously. A large horned owl swooped down and landed on the table in front of her. Rose stared at Devony for a moment before hurridly reaching out and relieving her of her post. Scorpius broke a piece of his roll off and offered it to the owl. She nipped gently at his fingers for more icing and gave a soft_ hoot_.

Rose broke the seal on the parchment as her bird took flight ruffling Scorpius' loose hair with the force of her wings. She scanned the parchment twice and then looked up, a small smile forming on her lips. "Mum says they'll be there at noon and she is looking forward to meeting you."

"What kind of joke are we? We'll be spending one of our last Hogsmeade weekends studying and meeting with our parents."

Rose laughed and bumped his shoulder with hers. "We're the smart ones, remember?" she said, her brown eyes twinkling gaily.

Half an hour later, they walked down the path to Hogsmeade side by side. Chatting about their goals for the school year and how Rose might help Scorpius make up work and achieve his. They talked animatedly about what it was about the profession of Healing that appealed to them and found that they had much in common. While Rose wanted to go into Spell Damage and Reversal, Scorpius was interested in being a family Healer more in the private sector. His mum's hectic schedule at the hospital had convinced him of this.

"I feel so much better having someone to talk to about all this," Scorpius said as the stopped outside the book shop. "Over the past week, I feel like I've gotten to know myself better." He swept back a lock of her hair that had escaped its confines then leaned over and brushed his lips across her cold-flushed cheek. "Thank you. Even if things don't work out the way we want, just know that you've made a huge difference in my life in the short week since we've been on speaking terms again."

Rose's eyes were locked on his and she could feel her heart pitter-pattering in her chest. She couldn't doubt the sincerity in his eyes or the feelings that were swelling inside of her. She was afraid that the dam would burst and release a torrent of emotion that she wasn't ready to confront quite yet. In that moment, she didn't know what would happen if her father and family continued to dislike Scorpius on principle. Was she willing to risk that relationship for this one? She wasn't sure, but the fact that she was considering it scared her. "Any time," she muttered looking away and breaking the connection.

He put a hand on the small of her back and led her into the shop. The bell tinkled over head and Rose turned immediately toward the academic section of the book store with Scorpius following closely. They looked for several minutes at the different texts contemplating the merits of each book. Rose finally settled on three books and took them to the cashier while Scorpius continued to browse.

"Which of these do you think would be best for total N.E.W.T. level review? We're on a tight schedule and need something broad, but thorough."

The shop keeper called his assistant from the back and Rose was surprised to learn that it was a boy from Ravenclaw who'd been a couple years ahead of her. "It's been so long since I've taken those tests," the older man said gruffly. "Michael, can you help this young lady out? She needs something thorough and fast paced."

"I'd have never thought you'd wait until last minute to study for N.E.W.T.s Rose," Michael Corner said with a grin. The shop keeper went around the corner to help another student who was looking for a replacement Potions text.

"I haven't," she said peevishly meeting the boy's dark, almond shaped eyes. "I'm just need a study guide to go over all the basics so that I make sure I'm not forgetting anything."

"I have lunch in an hour, what do you say to meeting me at the pub and we can catch up?" He smiled widely at her and Rose resisted the urge to vomit. He'd always been like this in school—a shameless flirt. When she was younger Rose had thought he was good looking but very arrogant. When he'd gotten to be a sixth yearn and made the Quidditch team, Corner had turned into a bit of a womanizer. He'd date one girl and snog another, and flirt with several more.

"I'm having lunch with someone already," she said shortly.

"Aw come on," he said. "We never went out while we were in school together."

Rose raised her eyebrow at him and glanced over his shoulder wishing that Scorpius would hurry up. "About the books, which do you think would be best for a short-time revision?"

Michael smiled slyly. "We can discuss it over lunch?"

Finally, Scorpius came from behind the bookcase and grinned at her, "I think this one might be really good, Rose." His smile faltered momentarily. Rose felt her stomach flip as Scorpius made his way to her side and put a proprietary arm around her. "Corner," Scorpius said coolly as he nodded his head in greeting.

"Malfoy," Corner sneered. His eyes settled on Rose and she felt herself shrink away slightly.

Rose took the book from Scorpius and tried to ignore the pissing match going on between the two males. Scorpius should know he'd won fair and square without trying, but she couldn't say so, so she leaned her weight against him. "I was just asking Michael which of these books would be best for short-term revision, since he's taken the N.E.W.T.s recently."

Reluctantly, Michael picked up each of the three books and looked through them with a critical eye. "I think this would be the most helpful for your core classes, but the other two are broader and cover all the subjects equally."

"What do you think, Scorpius?" Rose asked tilting her face up to his.

"I think the N.E.W.T.s for Trolls is out. It seems a little _too_ broad and the title is just plain insulting to your intelligence," Scorpius replied with an almost seductive smirk while doing his best to ignore Michael Corner completely.

Rose nodded. It took her a moment to take her eyes away from his mouth and bring her attention ack to the topic at hand. "We'll take Preparation for the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test: The Abbreviated Edition," she turned under Scorpius arm and realized that all of her front was pressed against his side. "Did you want this one too?" she motioned to the lime green book she was still holding.

"Yes, it focuses mostly on Charms, Potions and Herbology. My mum said that those are the three scores that they weigh the most heavily when choosing interns and students for the Healing Academy."

"We'll have to adjust my revising schedule," Rose said as Scorpius set a few coins on the countertop to pay. "Ravenclaw and Slytherin are playing for the Quidditch cup next Saturday, so we'll have plenty of time once Quidditch is over. Of course, we'll still have to go around my Head Girl duties," Rose prattled as Scorpius steered her out of the store. She failed to notice the dark look he sent over his shoulder at the Asian boy working in the shop.

They made a quick stop-off at Honeydukes where Scorpius purchased a box of chocolate covered honeycomb and Rose replenished her stock of sugar quills and chocolate frogs before heading to the Three Broomsticks. It was still well before lunchtime, but the crowd was growing quickly. Scorpius stood on his tip-toes and scanned looking for a table. "Back in the corner," he said loudly over the din of the pub. "There's booth that will work out perfectly."

Once seated, the pair ordered Butterbeer and an appetizer of onion rings. Rose pulled a quill and timetable out of her rucksack. She studied it carefully, "I think that until next week, after Ravenclaw annihilates Slytherin in the Quidditch cup, we'll have to do most of our revising on our own. I can rearrange my patrol duties to nights after my Quidditch practice, and that would free up two nights, but you have Quidditch on one of those nights." She bit her lip as she studied the parchment intently waving her wand. She didn't even notice when a large tankard of Butterbeer was placed on the table in front of her. Scorpius muttered approval and drug things back and forth across the parchment by wandtip.

Finally, when she was satisfied, Rose pushed the parchment over so that it was more fully in front of Scorpius for him to inspect. "You're brilliant," he said flashing a grin in her direction.

"We'll have more blocks freed up when Quidditch ends, of course, and I've scheduled in a couple hours of free time around all our other schoolwork," she said swishing her wand at the parchment so the blocks flipped around and were renamed. He was beaming at her and she felt her insides squirming uncomfortably. Rose caught a flash of red hair in the crowd and focused instead on her brother dragging her cousin Lily through the crowd toward their table. "Mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is filled up," Hugo said as he flopped down

Rose glanced around and noticed that while she'd been concentrating, the pub had indeed become rather busy.

"If you wanted to be alone," Lily said slyly, "You should have chosen a table without so many extra seats."

For the first time, Rose and Scorpius seemed to become aware of how close they were sitting. They were pressed together from thigh to shoulder and had been muttering back and forth with their heads bent over the piece of parchment. Scorpius scooted his hip over a few centimeters and Rose blushed.

"We were working on a revising timetable."

"Swotty Ravenclaw," Hugo said affectionately.

Rose ignored him as she checked her watch. "We're actually sitting at such a big table because Mum and Dad are meeting us in about twenty minutes, along with Mrs. Malfoy."

"_Our_ parents?" Hugo said glancing toward Scorpius.

"No, the Pope's," Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Doing this thing proper, eh Malfoy?" Hugo said teasingly.

And for all the rotten things Albus had been saying to her, she was eternally grateful for her brother's attitude toward Scorpius. And Lily's too, for that matter. Neither had made a snide remark about him as of yet, though Lily was giving him odd starry-eyed glances. "Well, there are only six seats, and you two would make seven," Rose said apologetically. "I hate for you to miss the show, but you should order your food and watch for your own table."

"Oh Merlin, here comes Potter," Scorpius said under his breath.

Lily Potter's eyes flashed dangerously as she spotted her brother swaggering in their direction. "Mum told me what he did. He's a complete berk! You'd think he was jealous of you spending your time with someone other than him or something." Rose and Scorpius both cringed and Hugo laughed.

When Albus stopped next to the table and testily demanded that Lily budge over to make room for him, Rose almost laughed. He looked like a sulking three-year old. Lily glared at him, but didn't move. "You aren't wanted here."

"Mum cuffed my ears outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies an hour ago and demanded that I make up with Rose, so if you don't budge your skinny arse over, I am going to sit on you," Albus said crossly.

"That sounds like a convincing apology," Scorpius drawled his bored mask slipping into place. Rose had completely forgotten that less than a week ago, this was the face he looked at her with. He was cool and aloof. She was glad to be passed it.

"I don't know what you see in him, Rose. He's a complete nancy-boy," Albus said heatedly looking back and forth between them. "He wears a sodding earring for Merlin's sake!"

Rose blew out a sigh. "Look, if you came to apologize, fine. Get on with it and leave us alone. I'm tired of you insulting me and my friend just because you think you're God's gift to wizarding kind. You're one step above a Troll, Albus." Besides, the earring was kind of growing on her.

"Barely," Scorpius muttered under his breath.

They paused as the barmaid brought food for Lily and Hugo. They thanked her politely and went back to watching the byplay intently.

"I am sick and tired of you acting like an overgrown child and carrying around a years-old grudge that isn't even yours to carry. And while we're on the subject of things I am tired of," Rose said hotly, "I am tired of you publicly humiliating me in front of all your friends. It's a piss-poor thing to do to the girl who's been your best friend since you were in nappies!"

"Oh God!" Albus moaned clapping his hands over his ears and banging his head down on the table loudly. "You sound like my mum!"

But Rose wasn't through yet. "Just because you were put into Gryffindor where nearly every Weasley and Potter has ever been and you have friends and family galore, doesn't give you a right to ridicule me because I _work hard_ for what I get. I was thrust into a House where I knew nobody, Albus, _nobody_. I was alone, and I've remained that way because half the time I can't figure out if people are using me because I am part of the Weasley family or they just want to copy off my homework. Now that I've made a friend who I like, trust and have loads in common with, I don't what you to go and fuck it up!"

Rose looked around and noticed that her brother had his mouth hanging open because she'd cursed, Lily was smiling smugly and Scorpius was looking at her like she was his dream come true. Albus, on the other hand, still had his head on the table. She heard someone clapping and looked up to see a woman dressed in a sky blue turtleneck and khaki slacks moving gracefully toward her.


	4. Part IV: It's Their Year

Though her hair was a darker shade, and her bone structure more petite, Rose recognized the woman moving toward their table as being Scorpius' mother. Scorpius stood immediately and went to her. The woman held him at arm's length taking in the sight of him in his soft black cable knit jumper and dark denim jeans. "You look…"

"Respectable?" Scorpius offered.

"Wonderful. Thank Merlin you've gotten rid of that awful fang," Mrs. Malfoy said pulling him into a warm embrace. She fussed over him for a minute while Scorpius flushed an adorable shad of pink.

"Mother, this is Rose Weasley," he said offering her his hand to help her from the booth. "And this is Albus Potter, Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley, Rose's younger brother. This is my mother, Mrs. Malfoy."

"It is very nice to meet you all," the older woman said with a smile that shocked Rose in its similarity to Scorpius'. She took Rose's hand between hers and patted it with what Rose could only describe as motherly affection. "You can call me Asteria, dear." Then she pulled Rose into a bone crushing hug.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy," Rose said with a smile of her own. "I hope you don't mind, but Scorpius and I invited my parents to join us as well. They should be here any minute." Rose then turned to her family. "A booth just opened up down the way, Lily."

"Right," Hugo said. Lily kicked Albus, who looked at Rose remorsefully as he slid out of the booth. "Tell Mum and Dad I said 'hi' if I don't see them." Rose nodded and offered Mrs. Malfoy a seat.

"You two aren't revising during a Hogsmeade weekend, are you?" Scorpius' mum said arching an eyebrow at them.

Rose looked at her guiltily. "Well, more devising a timetable to get us ready for our upcoming N.E.W.T.s."

"I have a lot to catch up on to bring my marks up, Mother," Scorpius offered. "Rose is going to help me."

"That is so lovely," Asteria said beaming at the two of them. "I've never been prouder of you than I am right now, Scorpie."

Rose hid behind her hand, but it didn't help. Scorpius kicked her under the table and she bit her lip to keep from laughing again. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "I just can't imagine Scorpius in his tall boots and fearsome dragon fang earring being called '_Scorpie_.'"

Asteria's pale green eyes were twinkling merrily. "Speaking of which," she said turning her gaze to Rose, "do I have you to thank for this miraculous transformation?"

"Entirely," Scorpius said easily. "If it weren't for Rose straightening me out, I'd still be floating along being a git." Blushing, Rose looked away.

"If she gave you a dressing-down anything like the one Mr. Potter just received, I can imagine why you've seen the error of your ways," his mum said seriously.

"She was much more kind to me," Scorpius said smirking at his mum. "She basically told me I was wasting my life in a pity-party."

"I did not!" Rose said glaring at him. Out of the corner of her eye, Rose spotted bushy brown hair coming toward her. "Mum!" Rose said waving her arm to get her attention. Scorpius slid out of the booth and Rose followed, bounding over to her mum's open arms. "I've missed you so much! Where's dad?"

"I've missed you too," her mum said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry we're late. Your father was being an insufferable git about coming. He's back there somewhere talking Quidditch with Hugo." Rose grimaced and then proceeded with the necessary introductions.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Scorpius." She shook his hand and then turned to his mother. "It is so nice to see you again, Asteria," Hermione Weasley said as she slid into the round booth next to Scorpius' mum. "I read your article in the Prophet last week and I must say that I agree entirely about the effects of stress. I've read many Muggle articles about it, but I've never heard it addressed from a wizarding standpoint."

Scorpius and Rose slid back into the booth again. "It looks good so far," Rose whispered. "Hopefully my dad doesn't ruin it all. Mention Quidditch and avoid all talk of my knickers," she advised with a teasing wink.

He grinned and nudged her leg with his. "I think I can handle that, Weasley."

"You two aren't studying again, are you?" Asteria admonished.

"No ma'am," Scorpius said grinning.

"Scorpius wants to be a Healer," Asteria told Hermione with pride.

"So does Rosie," her mum said grinning at her. "She's wanted to be one since she was eight and we had to take Hugo to the hospital when he tried to fly by jumping out of a tree and broke both his legs."

"What specialty do you want to go into?" Asteria enquired with raised eyebrows.

The conversation flowed well for several minutes. Rose and Scorpius passed their timetable across to their mothers and Hermione suggested a couple more efficient time-saving techniques for N.E.W.T. studying. They both looked over the books and Asteria nodded in approval over the one meant specifically for Healer focused students. She also gave Rose and Scorpius a few tips for getting their applications to programs noticed.

"Hullo," Rose's dad said moodily as he came up to the table.

"Daddy," Rose said smiling tentatively at him. Scorpius slid out of the booth again to let her out. Rose hugged her dad and introduced him to both Scorpius, who shook his hand and his mother who smiled and waved. Ron Weasley glared at the younger man and squeezed harder than necessary. "Father," Rose said icily, "am I going to have to give you the same speech I just gave Albus?"

"If I were you, dear, I'd refrain from delivering that last line to my father," Asteria said with a twinkle in her eye.

Ron let go of Scorpius' hand and flopped into the booth next to his wife, still glaring malevolently. Rose let Scorpius scoot in next to his mum in the round booth and Rose took the outside. "I'm starving," Ron said darkly.

"If you'd have gotten ready on time and come and sat with us when we arrived, we could already be eating, Ron," Hermione said glaring at her husband.

Mr. Weasley muttered something under his breath and put his hand up to call the serving maid. They all put in their order, and the conversation turned back around to plans beyond Hogwarts. Rose and Scorpius were animated. "If I don't make the Healer training program," Scorpius said, "I plan on trying out for the Canons."

Asteria and Hermione groaned, but Ron's ears perked up. "The Canons? I really think it is there year this year."

Rose stifled a giggle.

"I told you," Scorpius said turning to her.

"What position do you play?" Ron asked casually, as though he hadn't been glaring at the boy since he arrived.

"I'm Keeper for the Slytherin team," Scorpius said. "I really think we're going to take the cup this year."

Rose dug her elbow into Scorpius' ribs. "Not with me as Chaser for Ravenclaw you aren't. I've gotten tons of goals past you."

"Rose is a great Chaser," her dad interrupted. "She gives me a heart attack every time she flips over on that racing broom of hers though. I told Harry that she needed something slower, but he just wouldn't listen."

From then on out, lunch was a peaceful affair. Hermione and Asteria discussed things quietly, and she could swear she saw the two women sneaking glances at her and Scorpius. Her father and Scorpius discussed Quidditch, and Rose was content to watch from the sidelines. At one point, Albus surreptitiously walked past them and pretended to go to the loo. Rose had a hard time not laughing at the look of dismay on his face when he noticed Scorpius and her dad talking animatedly about Quidditch moves over their sandwiches.

"Oh!" Asteria said as she pulled a large silver coin from her pocket and read the inscription. "I'm needed at the hospital. One of the Healer's went into labour halfway through her shift. I had better get going."

Scorpius and Rose slid out to allow her to pass. She gave Scorpius a big hug and Rose heard her whisper, "You have our blessing. Your father is a little worried, but he's okay."

He nodded and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks mum."

"We had better go too," Hermione said as she and Ron slid out of the booth. "Gran is having dinner at the Burrow tonight for Uncle Charlie's birthday and I'm supposed to help decorate."

"I wish I could be there," Rose said wistfully.

"You'll graduate soon enough. Enjoy Hogwarts while you have the chance," her dad said wrapping his arm around her affectionately.

"It was nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Scorpius said shaking Ron's hand. "I really enjoyed talking Quidditch with someone who appreciated a good team when they see it." He glanced sidelong at Rose and smirked.

Ron laughed. "You're alright… for a Malfoy."

"Ronald," Hermione said peevishly.

"I was kidding, mum," Ron said rolling his eyes skyward at his wife.

Scorpius and Rose grinned. "I'll see you guys at the game when we kick Slytherin's sorry bum."

"Sorry, but I'm on her side about this one," Mr. Weasley said to Scorpius chuckling. They all laughed as they walked out of the pub. Rose noticed that it had been sprinkling, and most of the students had already started back toward Hogwarts to beat out the rain.

Rose and Scorpius waved as her parents Apparated off the street. "That went well," Rose said with a great amount of surprise as she shouldered her rucksack. Scorpius smiled affectionately at her and her heart started to beat wildly in her chest. She couldn't believe that he actually liked her and had gone to the trouble of meeting her parents. Shyly, Rose slipped her hand into his.

"Do you need anything else before we head back up to the castle?"

Rose shook her head, still lost in thought. She could feel a line of energy passing between them and wondered if he felt it too. "I think my mum was really impressed with you."

"Not as impressed as mine was with you," Scorpius said seriously as they began walking down the path hand-in-hand. "I thought she was going to fall over when she saw me."

"You are quite stunning," Rose said boldly.

Scorpius smirked and tugged her hand so that she was closer and their shoulders were touching as they walked. "So will you date me now?"

"Now that you look _respectable_?" Rose asked with a grin. A fat raindrop fell on the tip of her nose and she wiped it away with her sleeve. "I—"

He frowned at her. "I don't want you to feel like you have to."

Rose shook her head, trying to think of how to put things into words properly. "It isn't that I don't want to. Honestly. I'm just scared. I've only dated and ever kissed one boy, and we broke up after the first week. And you…"

"And I'm a womanizing pig?" Scorpius said acidly.

"I didn't say that. I just know you've dated a lot of other girls and you are more experienced than me. And I don't just want to be one of_ them_," Rose said waving her free hand wildly. "I don't like casual dating."

Scorpius stopped dead and pulled her around to face him. He looked directly into her eyes as the sky exploded above them. She could smell him and fresh rain as it poured into the dirt. In a matter of seconds they were both soaked, his hair was plastered against his forehead. "It may come as a surprise to you, but I am not nearly as experienced as people think I am. Ophelia L'Colombe told all her girlfriends that we had sex in the fifth floor loo to try and get back at me for dumping her. I've never even seen a girl's knickers before let alone been _in_ them. The rumor suited my purpose at the time, so I didn't refute it."

Rose's eyebrows shot up into her fringe. "Really?"

"Yes _really_. Do I look like I want to be casual, Rose?" He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his body. Though they were both chilly and wet, she could feel the heat of him through their jumpers. He looked away from her. "We aren't even dating. I shouldn't be thinking the things I am thinking about you… about us."

Rose reached up and cupped his wet cheek in her hand. "What kind of things are you thinking, Scorpius?"

He hesitated then all too briefly he touched his lips to hers. "I'm thinking that I've met my match. You're witty, smart, and you keep me focused. You make me want to settle down and be a better person."

"You don't need to be a better person, Scorpius. That person is already inside, you just need to let it back out," Rose said softly as she blinked the water and tears out of her lashes. He reached up and wiped the wet off her cheeks with the sleeve of his jumper.

"Mother always told me that when she kissed my dad for the first time that there were bells and whistles and that was how she knew he was the right one. Up to the point when we were sitting under that tree studying, I hadn't heard bells, whistles or any other kind of indication. And then when you Potter was goading you, I felt the fiercest need to protect and reassure you, so I took your hand."

Rose was trembling and it wasn't from the cold. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She'd been in this school for seven years and since she'd tried dating her cousin Albus' best friend, Phillip Jordan, in the fourth year, but no one until Scorpius had ever _really _appealed to her. Honestly, she'd only dated Phillip because he'd asked and she'd been too kind to say no. She looked up at Scorpius. Rain was dripping down his cheeks and running off his chiseled jaw. His eyelashes were a dark frame around his pale gray eyes and Rose wanted to do nothing more in that moment than kiss him. But still, she held back.

"Are you sure, Scorpius, really sure that I won't be a passing fancy?" Rose asked.

"If I break up with you," he said very seriously, "You can hex me into next week. I won't even fight it."

Rose giggled and raised up on her tiptoes, her mouth was a breath away from his. "I'll hold you to that," she said before crushing her lips against his. Without thinking about it, Rose's arms slid up and around his neck, her fingers sliding through the hair at the nape of his neck. She felt him pulling her tighter against his body and she stepped up onto his toes for leverage. They stood in the rain kissing one another as though their lives depended on that kiss—depended on that moment.

A loud crack of thunder brought them apart after what might have been minutes or hours. The sky was dark and the rain was pouring down on them. Scorpius grinned widely. "We better get going, dinner will be starting soon, and then I've got Quidditch practice."

Rose stepped back and linked her cold hand in his. They took off at a run, laughing and making sure to splash in all the puddles along the way.


	5. Epilogue: Commencement

"Rosie! Hurry up," Hermione called from downstairs. "Your father is waiting with the car running."

"Blast!" Rose said vehemently. "I can't get my hair to pin properly and I've got a spot on my chin."Hermione Weasley grinned and fingered her wand. "Oh, go on and fix it then," she said testily.

Mrs. Weasley waved her wand several times around Rose's head, and her hair pulled tightly around her scalp and then released. Rose glanced in the mirror by her door and grinned at her reflection. "You'll knock 'em dead sweetie. Let me fix the hem on your dress robes before we go out. It's a strange storm for London in the summer," her mum commented, "We don't want all that pale blue silk to get wet and muddy before we get to the reception hall."

Rose nodded. Her stomach was in knots. She checked her hair in the mirror one last time before grabbing an umbrella and opening the door. "Thanks mum."

Hermione was the first out, and Rose locked the large red door behind her. She took a deep breath. The scent of rain made her smile. They made a run for the orange sedan that her father drove under the cover of her umbrella. She slid into the back seat and closed the door as quickly as she could. She wished she didn't have to wait to see Scorpius. She was a nervous wreck.

"I thought Malfoy would be with you," Ron commented over the seat.

"He decided at last minute to have brunch with his parents before the ceremony," Rose explained. "He is going to meet us at the ceremony."

"That's lovely dear," Hermione commented.

"They invited me, but I couldn't eat," Rose said disgustedly.

"Oh dear," her mum said as she turned in her seat and frowned. "Everything will be fine dear. You won't trip, and nothing bad will happen. All of us will be there for you and Scorpius. You know that."

Rose put a hand to her stomach which growled as if it knew what they were discussing. "I know that, mum. I'll be fine. I will eat at the reception and then we're having a big dinner at Nana Molly's house later."

Her father let Rose and her mother off at the entrance to the old building and went to park the car. Rose thought her stomach might eat a hole in itself as they stated their business and entered the antechamber. There were witches and wizards milling around, and Rose fought the urge to search for Scorpius.

Her mum glanced at her watch, "Rose, you better go or you'll be late. I'll wait here for your father."

She tried not to show it, but Rose felt relieved. She walked briskly through the halls of the lower floor until found the auditorium in the east wing. The stage door was open and pixie lights were marking the entrance along with a lime green sign that read "_Graduates Enter Here" i_n loopy text.

Rose made the turn and ran square into Scorpius. "Oh thank Merlin," she breathed sinking into his embrace. "I'm a nervous wreck!"

He pulled back and looked at her. "I wasn't going to say anything, but you look a little peaky. I heard you in the loo last night before you made your tea."

"I'm fine," Rose said reassuringly. "I was just so nervous that I couldn't keep the Chinese food down. You remember how I was when we graduated from Hogwarts."

Scorpius chuckled a deep rumble in his chest and Rose rubbed her face against the smooth dark fabric of his dress robes like a cat.

"Mother and Father missed you this morning. They have a gift for you," Scorpius said over the top of her head.

"What is it?" Rose asked turning his face toward his. He took the opportunity and stole a long, soulful kiss.

"I'm not telling, but I have a gift for you too. Well, two gifts, but you can't have the second one until we're home." He pulled a long velvet box from the inside pocket of his robes, "Happy Graduation." She popped open the lid and was astonished to find a string of the most delicate pearls she'd ever seen. "I thought you'd like to wear them today."

"Oh absolutely," Rose said brushing a tear from her eye. "You're such a romantic. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

Scorpius smiled as he clasped the pearls around her neck. "They look beautiful on you."

"Thank you," she said wrapping her arms around him and holding him close again. "But you'll have to wait just a little while longer for your present."

They stood like that for some time, Rose's heart pattering contentedly in her chest as her best friend held her close. She could hear his even and calm breaths and wondered how he was holding it together when she was such a mess. "Line up, everyone. The ceremony is about to start!"

Rose pulled her 3x5 card from her pocket, as did the other six graduates.

"We would like to welcome friends and family to the four-hundred and forty-third commencement ceremony at St. Mungo's Hospital of Magical Maladies and Injuries on this third day of August, 2031." There was a round of polite applause. The speaker discussed the trials and tribulations that the students had been through and all the hard work it had taken to get here. "Twenty-two students began their journey here seven years ago, and only seven have persevered and remain to graduate today." The applause was louder this time. "So without further ado, let the commencement begin."

Now a woman took the microphone. "Healer Benjamin Adams," the first name was called. Scorpius and Rose were last in line. The woman, their teacher Healer Pollock, read the things on each person's 3x5 card until it was just Scorpius and Rose left.

"Healer Scorpius H. Malfoy, in Family Healing and Psychology and only one of two students to graduate with Honors" the Healer said proudly.

Rose patted his bottom and whispered, "Good luck, love."

Scorpius walked across the stage and shook hands with the board of directors and handed his card to the witch with the microphone. "Healer Malfoy would like to thank his friends and family for being here with him throughout his experience. He would especially like to thank his companion and best friend, Rose for putting up with him and studying with him. He has taken a job with the First Clinic of Wizards and Witches in London, UK and will start next week."She shook his hand and said, "Good luck, Mr. Malfoy." Scorpius went to stand with the other graduates on the side of the stage.

"Last, but certainly not least, Healer Rose Jean Malfoy, Honors in Healing of Spell Damage and Magical reversal." Rose took a deep breath and wiped her hands on the inside pockets of her robes before taking a step from behind the curtains. She spotted her family, a sea of redheads, and Scorpius' family sitting next to her parents. All of them were beaming proudly at her. Albus shot her a thumbs up from the front row and she grinned at him.

She shook hands with the board of directors and went to stand next to Healer Pollock. "This Healer Malfoy," the woman chuckled a little, "would like to thank her multitude of family for their love and support during her and Scorpius' years in the academy. She would especially like to thank her Nana Molly for providing hot meals whenever they were too tired to cook. Rose has taken a position in the Spell Damage ward here at St. Mungo's Hospital. She would also like say Happy Sixth Anniversary to her husband and to announce that she will be having her first child in March of 2032."

Rose watched as her mother and father and Scorpius' mother and father all shot up out of their chairs simultaneously and Scorpius came bounding across the stage and scooped her up in his arms. He kissed her soundly on the lips in front of the entire audience. A cheer erupted from her family's section of the auditorium and Rose blushed.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Healer Pollock said with a grin.


End file.
